


Ransom Note

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Kidnapped Allison Argent, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Pack Bonding, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Spells & Enchantments, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Supportive Sheriff Stilinski, Witches, Worried Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “Stiles, we already discussed this. The witches want to talk because they want us to stop fighting each other all the time and become allies. They want it, we want it,Iwant it. If it means the possibility of none of us getting cursed again any time soon then it’s worth at least hearing them out. Now, are you coming or not?” Derek snapped at Stiles.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167068
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Ransom Note

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> \--
> 
> If I'm missing any tags, let me know.
> 
> My bunnies love Stiles so much, what can I say? I love him too 💖

“I’m telling you, this isn’t going to end well for any of us. Just trust me on this, Alpha,” Stiles said to Derek while the rest of the pack looked on, no one daring to say anything.

“Stiles, we already discussed this. The witches want to talk because they want us to stop fighting each other all the time and become allies. They want it, we want it, I want it. If it means the possibility of none of us getting cursed again any time soon then it’s worth at least hearing them out. Now, are you coming or not?” Derek snapped at Stiles.

“I’m coming, but you have to let me check out the premises when we get there to make sure everything is above board and that they have no intentions of hurting us, agreed?” Stiles persisted, still getting a bad feeling about this as he crossed his arms and stared down the alpha.

“Fine, if it will satisfy you,” Derek replied, glaring at him. “But this olive branch the witches are extending to us could be a real chance at lasting peace between us. This is no small thing coming from them and I don’t want to ruin it so don't screw things up before we even begin talking!”

“I’ll try not to, so you’ll have the satisfaction of doing it yourself!” Stiles declared before storming outside. He was furious with the alpha. He knew the witches had some hidden agenda and that he would probably be the one to pay for it, like always.

As they got out of their vehicles and walked up to the meeting spot, an ancient museum, sacred to the witches, they were met outside by one of the witches who told them they were all most welcome to go inside, all except for the spark who was not allowed to join them. To Stiles’ horror, Derek agreed to this.

“Derek, you promised!” Stiles whispered urgently.

“No, I didn’t promise you anything and the witches don’t want you here,” Derek said, watching his spark as he walked back and forth, obviously pissed with the situation. Derek spoke again, this time his eyes flashing red at Stiles.

“It’s not my call, and I want them as my allies, so just stay out here until we come back and try not to get into any trouble. I’m sure you can find some way to pass the time,” Derek told him before walking into the museum with the rest of the pack while the witches just smiled at the lone spark outside.

“Screw that!” Stiles muttered, stalking back to his jeep and racing home.

“Hey, Stiles, where’s the rest of the pack?” his dad welcomed him home, getting ready to head back to work.

“The witches offered to form an alliance with the Hale pack, but they didn’t want me at the negotiating talks. The alpha agreed I didn’t need to be there if that’s the way they wanted it.”

“He just let you leave, like nothing happened?” his dad asked.

“Yep. And you know the worst part? He didn’t even put up a fight to get me in. He just went right along with it, even though I told him this alliance the witches are proposing is almost certainly bogus. I thought I was part of the pack, but I guess being a spark to this pack means nothing. No one takes my side, no one sticks up for me, and no one apologizes when it turns out I was right about something and they didn’t listen to me. It hurts and I’m tired of it,” Stiles replied, grabbing one of the throw cushions off the couch and holding it against his body in a comforting way.

“I think you need to have a long talk with your alpha and discuss all these things that are making you so unhappy when the pack gets back from the negotiations, but in the meantime I have double shifts at the station. If you need anything you know where to find me.”

“Thanks, Dad, I might take you on that. Or maybe I’ll bring you something to eat.”

“Bring me steak and you’ll make me a happy father,” Noah said with a smile and wink at his son.

Stiles trudged upstairs to his room and laid in bed, feeling powerless, feeling the ground beneath him crumbling and falling away, feeling everything unravel and fall apart. He knew he might be on the verge of losing his place in the pack for good. He certainly couldn’t feel any pack bonds. It was like they had just vanished into thin air.

A few days passed. Stiles barely saw his dad and the pack ignored all his calls. None of them reached out to him.

A few days stretched into over a month and Noah realized he hadn’t seen his son for most of that past month. He’d been buried at work, only getting home to grab a few quick hours of sleep and then heading straight back to the station or wherever he was needed. Sometimes he didn’t even bother going home, just sleeping at the station instead.

When he did get home and Stiles wasn’t there he assumed they just kept missing each other. Even when Stiles failed to show up at the station with food for him like he said he might he still didn’t worry too much. It wasn’t like Stiles had definitely promised he would and, besides, his jeep was always parked in the driveway the times Noah did make it home. Stiles wouldn’t go too far without it so if he wasn’t in his room then he was probably just over at Scott’s house or maybe Derek’s place.

But now his gut was telling him something was wrong. His experience as a lawman told him to trust that hunch in his stomach even as he hoped it was a false alarm.

Walking into the house, he climbed the stairs and opened the door to his son's room, only to find it empty, Stiles’ phone left on the desk, his jeep keys next to it.

Noah immediately thought to phone the alpha, hoping Derek or someone else in the pack might know where his son was.

“Derek, this is Sheriff Stilinski. Can you and the pack come over to my place? Quickly as you can, please. It’s an emergency,” he told the young alpha, barely letting him get a word in in return.

“Derek, do you know where my son is?” Noah asked when the pack finally arrived, all seeming very confused about why they’d been summoned by the town sheriff but not wanting to make trouble for themselves by refusing said summons.

“I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t know you had a son,” Derek replied, somewhat taken aback by the glare the sheriff levelled at him upon hearing his words. “Should I know him?”

“Don’t play games with me, Derek. I know all about the witch saga and you sending him away when you should’ve been listening to his advice. Now, tell me the truth, where is Stiles?” Noah fumed.

Derek didn’t know what was going on. He was almost certain he didn’t know the sheriff’s son, this Stiles person, whoever he was. And yet, the name sparked something deep in the recesses of his mind. In his mind’s eye he saw a shadowy figure appear. He couldn’t make out who it was and yet he was certain the figure was related to the questions the sheriff was asking him.

“The last thing I remember is kind of a blur in my mind,” Derek replied, straining to remember. “I haven’t seen him since we made an alliance with the witches, but I would like to have a stern talk with him because he almost ruined things for us with his suspicions and paranoia.”

“So, you do remember my son?” Noah asked, looking at Derek, both of them confused, neither of them knowing what was going on.

When no more answers came from either the pack or the alpha, Noah pressed on.

“Tell me what happened in the witches’ lair, and when exactly you got back?” he asked.

“Yesterday or the day before, I think. It’s all a bit jumbled in my mind,” Derek replied, struggling to recall their last encounter with the witches. “The witches invited us to talk about forming a possible alliance with them. All the pack was invited, except the emissary. But we’ve got ourselves a new one of them now, thanks to the witches.”

Derek noticed the sheriff’s eyebrow rise in question as Derek added more to the tale. “We stayed at their museum and they showed us their antiques and sacred items and explained to us what everything meant in their culture and when it was time to leave we found ourselves so tired we could barely move. The witches said it wouldn’t be safe for any of us to drive so they suggested we should stay with them for a while and they gave us a place to rest. We stayed until yesterday, I think. Time seemed to move differently. We were there for a month, but it only felt like a few hours. I think some of the pack phoned their families to let them know they were okay. When we left, the witches offered us an emissary to cement the alliance and we agreed.”

“Emissary? But you have an emissary! My son is your emissary!” Noah exclaimed, shocked at how soon they forgot about Stiles.

“Look, sir, I have no idea who your son is, but we have a witch emissary now,” Derek replied, looking around at the pack who all seemed to agree with their alpha.

“Well, if my son is not with your pack, then where is he?” Noah demanded of him.

“I don’t know, Sheriff. Maybe he has a vehicle or a phone you can track?”

“I wish it were that easy,” Noah sighed.

“What do you mean?”

“That jeep you must’ve seen in the driveway when you entered the house just now? It belongs to Stiles. He left it behind, along with the keys and his phone,” Noah replied.

“I can’t catch his scent. I’m not even feeling this son of yours through the pack bond,” Derek said.

“Before we go any further, do you mind telling me why you didn’t let Stiles accompany you into the meeting with the witches or why you didn’t even fight for Stiles to be allowed in?” Noah asked the alpha.

“He told you about it?” Scott asked.

“Of course he did. There are no secrets between us. I’ve never seen my son that angry before. I don’t think he believes he ever had a pack to begin with. He looked so defeated when he came home,” Noah replied to Scott but glared at Derek.

“I can’t catch his scent, it’s too weak,” Isaac spoke up then. Turning to Derek he said, “I can’t even feel him through the pack bond. It’s like he’s gone from it.”

“I can’t feel him either, or even scent him,” Scott said, affirming what Isaac had said.

“Why would you ever form an alliance with the witches in the first place?” Noah asked Derek. “Witches can’t be trusted! You told me that yourself once!”

“I thought that it was time to try to change things, since we’re always crossing paths with them and getting cursed by them all the time,” Derek replied.

“So, what, you thought if you made allies out of them that all the previous bad blood between you would all just go away?” Noah asked.

“Yes, but your son didn’t trust my choice and didn’t want us to form the alliance. It was like he didn’t trust my decision,” Derek replied, images of the shadowy figure flashing through his mind, telling him not to trust the witches before the pack entered their museum.

“No, it’s you who doesn’t trust your emissary, the spark. From what Stiles has told me, the emissary, Stiles, he’s your advisor, your most trusted counsel. You should listen to him, he knows best. But I guess you don’t have to worry about that now, do you?” Noah scoffed, pointing his finger towards the alpha.

“What do you mean?” Derek asked.

“He’s not in your pack, is he? The pack bonds, you don’t even feel him, right?”

“No, we don’t. Besides, we have a new emissary now,” Derek replied like it was that easy to cut ties with Stiles, like it didn’t bother him he was missing.

“Okay then, since you don’t seem interested in helping me find my son, as apparently he is not in your pack, please leave my house,” Noah directed the alpha, knowing he had all the resources of the sheriff’s department to fall back on in the search for his son. He would use every power at his disposal to find the source behind his son’s disappearance and that might be holding him captive. He knew Stiles had not left of his own free will. He would never have left his phone and jeep behind, and he would never leave his father to worry about him like this.

The pack just nodded and left, heading to their home in the preserve. When they got there Scott noticed something wrong in the pack bond. His mate, Allison, who hadn’t gone with them to the sheriff’s house, was missing. Looking around wildly to see if he could spot her, he caught sight of a note pinned to the door.

“Derek, we have a problem. Look at this,” Scott said, giving him the note after ripping it from the door and scanning the contents of it himself. It said _Ransom Note 2_.

“Ally’s been kidnapped! Ask the emissary if she can help us,” Scott asked his alpha desperately. Derek could see the worry on his face and he would do anything to fix it, do anything to help the pack.

“We’ll get her back, Scott, don’t worry. I’ll ask our emissary what to do,” Derek told him as he placed his hand on Scott’s shoulder and squeezed it in support.

Derek called out to his emissary for help. One of his pack had been kidnapped and he knew they could use all the help they could get to find her.

“Is there something I can help you with, Alpha Derek?” Hildy asked, appearing right away.

“Yes, there is. Thank you for coming,” Derek said. “One of my pack has been kidnapped and we need your help to find her. _I_ need your help.”

“Very well then, let’s gather all our pack members and use the pack bond to trace her,” Hildy said.

Hildy followed Derek inside the house where all the pack were waiting for the alpha.

“Hildy, this is the ransom note. They expect us to pay to get her back. They should know better than to mess with the Hale pack,” Scott told her, the rest of the pack agreeing.

“It’s not the only one that you’ve gotten, right? Because this one says _Ransom Note 2_ ,” Hildy pointed out.

“Right, the first ransom note was on the door when we came back after forming an alliance with you and the rest of the witches,” Derek agreed with her, only now remembering the first note, but not what was written in it.

“I guess it doesn’t matter now,” Hildy told the pack as she put another spell on them just in case the previous one had faded. “I’m sure it wasn’t anything that important.”

“I’m sure you’re right, Hildy.” Derek replied with a smile.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere on the other side of Beacon Hills…_

Stiles knew he was alone and that the pack wouldn’t come for him. It had been over a month now, and all the rituals he had performed to try to connect with the pack bond had all been for nothing. He felt nothing from the pack, and knew they felt nothing from him. He was alone, no pack to help him, or even want him.

Stiles missed his dad most of all. He didn’t want him to lose hope of seeing him again. He’d already told his abductors they’d kidnapped the wrong person, that he doesn’t have a pack.

Then, a month later, he woke up one day and saw Allison beside him.

“Allison, are you all right?” Stiles asked, trying to get her attention.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“Don’t you remember me?”

“No. Wait, are you one of the abductors?” Allison asked him, a fierce look in her eyes.

“No, I’m not,” Stiles replied and walked away from her, giving her some space. “They kidnapped me first, but I guess I’m not of use to them anymore. But you are. You're one of the Hale pack, you’re worth more to them than I am.”

“Is that so? Why? I’m only human,” Allison questioned.

“No, you’re not. You’re more than that. You’re a hunter and a member of the pack. I’m just a reject and I know I mean nothing to you or to the pack, but if you get out of here, if you escape, or if you’re rescued, please find my dad and tell him to come find me. He’s all the family I’ve got left,” Stiles pleaded.

“All right, but I still don’t know who you are. Should I know you?” Allison looked at him, suspicion painted on her face.

“Yeah, you should. We were best friends, along with Scott, who was my best friend since we were kids. I don’t know why you don’t remember me, but I have a theory that you might not like if I told you it,” Stiles replied.

“You know Scott? He’s my boyfriend and my mate,” Allison told him, pride in her eyes.

“I know. That’s good. The pack will know you’ve been taken. They’ll do everything they can to find you,” Stiles said. “The pack will take care of you, you don’t need to worry. I’m the weakest link, I guess,” he added, sadly.

* * *

“Tell me again why you decided to pay the ransom to get Allison back?” the sheriff asked the pack.

“Our emissary told us to. Getting Allison back to our pack will mean the pack bonds will be stronger, and I trust Hildy,” Derek replied, standing beside the sheriff and Chris Argent.

“When and where is the exchange going to take place?” Noah asked.

“Today at noon. There’s a lonely road surrounded by lots of open space so they can tell if we bring company. Only I am allowed to be there to deliver the money and bring Allison back safely.” Derek replied, walking over to his Camaro with the bag of money.

The pack waited patiently for their alpha to return with their missing member. All the sheriff could do was wait with them.

As soon as the Camaro pulled up to the Hale house Allison jumped out and Scott rushed over to hug and kiss her. After the reunion with her boyfriend she spotted the sheriff and knew that she must give him the message she had been instructed to deliver.

“Sheriff Stilinski?” Allison called out as she saw the sheriff hurrying over her.

“Yes, what is it?” Noah asked.

“I saw your son. He was alive when I left and he was asking about you. The abductors gave me this to give to you.”

The sheriff thanked her and took the note. He opened it with a heavy heart, aware of the pack already making their way into the house, not one of them concerned about where his son was. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that hurt. He was so wrapped up in discovering the contents of the note and contemplating the pack’s indifference to his son’s plight that he didn’t even notice Chris Argent and Peter Hale we’re still hanging around, watching him read the note.

_Follow the coordinates if you want to find your son. If you make it there in time, you might have a chance to reunite with while he’s still alive._

“Sheriff, what is it?” Chris asked.

Noah handed him the note.

“So there’s a chance your son is alive,” Chris said.

“I suppose,” Noah answered. “Wait, are you not part of the Hale pack?” he asked.

“Nope, not since the witches got their claws into them. We all know you can’t trust them,” Peter replied.

“Do you think it’s a trap?” Noah asked, gesturing at the note.

“I think we better check it out. It’s not like we have anything to lose,” Peter replied, glancing between Argent and the sheriff.

The trio followed the coordinates to find that Stiles was not there, leaving the sheriff dismayed and thinking it was a hoax.

“Where’s Stiles? Where’s my son?” Noah asked, his face a worried mask.

Then a phone began ringing somewhere. They followed the sound until they found where it was hidden. The sheriff looked at it hesitantly, unsure if it was a trick or a trap, but knowing it was a gamble he would just have to take.

The End for this square.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be follow up/sequel by one of the squares in my Bingo card as you can see in the "Bad Things Happen Bingo" series info.


End file.
